


Questioning + Rape in the Third Degree

by projectcyborg



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, other ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tri-fandom drabble-a-thon jr. hosted by me ~ prompt = Q then R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning + Rape in the Third Degree

**Author's Note:**

> words: 130 +130. second part wasn't posted until 9/25.

"Olivia, I think I might like, um, you know, girls."

The words tumble out in a fervent whisper, and Olivia nearly drops a piece of Kathy's china. She'd offered to help Maureen do the dishes.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I could tell."

Maureen is looking up at her, and the furrow between her brows, the protruding arc of her lower lip, the blush filigreeing across her cheek are hieroglyphics: you're the only lesbian I know (are you a lesbian?) my parents are gonna freak (what's wrong with me?) you're prettier than my teachers (why can't I stop thinking about your breasts?) Olivia, Olivia, Olivia.

Olivia swallows twice, gingerly places the plate she's drying on the countertop. "Why don't we go up to your room and talk about this?"

* * *

Maureen babbles and inches closer on the bed until Olivia can see the striations in her irises. In her head, Olivia recites S.130: "incapacity to consent by reason of being less than seventeen years old..."

What she says is, "It's OK."

She watches one tear gather in the corner of Maureen's eye. When the droplet spills out, Olivia touches it with her fingertip.

Twenty minutes later, she's working her palm under Maureen's panties with excruciating gentleness. Parting her lips and brushing her clit once, twice. Searching lower for wetness.

Olivia's shirt is open, and Maureen's face is buried in her cleavage, muffling her gasps. Olivia has to bite her own tongue to strangle a moan as she slides one finger inside.

What she thinks is: I have my father's hands.


End file.
